Paul Reubens
Paul Reubens (1952 - ) a.k.a. Pee-Wee Herman Film Deaths *''Batman Returns (1992)'' [Penguin's Father]: Dies (off-screen) under unspecified circumstances, at some point between the opening prologue and the main storyline; his death is confirmed when Danny DeVito visits his grave. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)'' [Amilyn]: Stabbed in the chest with a sharpened wooden ruler by Kristy Swanson; he goes into comically exaggerated histrionics before collapsing. During the closing credits, there is an additional scene showing him getting up again and resuming his death throes, before finally collapsing once again. (Thanks to Darrell) *''South of Heaven, West of Hell (2000)'' [Arvid Henry]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Dwight Yoakam. *''The Tripper'' (2006) [Frank Baker]: Bisected vertically with a chainsaw by Christopher Allen Nelson in the woods. (Thanks to Cody) TV Deaths *''30 Rock: Black Tie''30 Rock (2006 series)(2007) [Prince Gerhardt]: Commits suicide by drinking wine (which his system cannot handle due to centuries of inbreeding), after proclaiming his love for Jane Krakowski and declaring that he can now die happy. (Played for comic effect) (hanks to Tommy) *''Adventure Time: Power Animal ''(2010; animated) ''Ruler:' Killed when he falls off a laser cannon, which gets smashed and blown up by John DiMaggio. *Sanjay and Craig: Googas ''(2014; animated) 'Warlin: Sent into Outer Space after being tricked by Chris Hardwick (it is unknown if he survives or not, but I'll list it just in case.) *''The Blacklist: Arioch Cain (2015)'' [Vargas]: Shot to death by James Spader. *''Gotham: Prisoners (2016)'' [Elijah Van Dahl]: Accidentally poisoned when he drinks the spiked wine his wife (Melinda Clarke) had intended for his son (Robin Lord Taylor); he dies in Robin's arms while Melinda and her son (Justin Mark) look on in frustration. Gallery Reubens, Paul Reubens, Paul Reubens, Paul Reubens, Paul Reubens, Paul Reubens, Paul Reubens, Paul Reubens, Paul Reubens, Paul Reubens, Paul Reubens, Paul Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Criminals Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by poison Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:The Groundlings Alumni Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by accidental poisoning Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Prisoners Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Actors who died in a Paul Reubens Movies Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by alcohol poisoning Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:People who died in The Blacklistverse Category:Gotham cast members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Batman cast members Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Death scenes by chainsaw Category:Controversial actors Category:Deaths in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Disney Stars Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Rugrats cast members Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Kung Fu Panda Cast Members Category:Lego Stars Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Death scenes by bodily trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily slicing Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Flight of the Navigator Category:Hercules cast members Category:Characters Killed by Raymond Reddington in The Blacklist Category:Legends of Tomorrow Cast Members Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:Deaths in The Blacklist Category:Death scenes by waist trauma Category:Death scenes by accidental alcohol poisoning